ben_10_reboot_anime_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. And chronologically the 6'th alien that Ben/Lucca transformed into. Appearance: Heatblast is a magma-based life form whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. Powers & Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. Which is Pryokensis. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. He can additionally breathe fire. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions every time he fights! Furthermore he can consume natural made fires (Or mana based) to restore his stamina. The temperature of his flames are magnified by his emotions (Anger, hate, etc). When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, proven both times in Ben Prime's timeline when he got thrown through buildings and held in own against stronger opponents. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Incorporated Techniques: Due to his pyrokinesis, Ben/Lucca incorporates Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragonslayer Magic. Using his flames to mimick Natsu's moves. Fire Dragonslayer Attacks * 'Karyū No Hōkō: '''Heatblast inhales large amounts of air and breaths a stream of fire at the target. But Heatblast cannot make it shoot it at a straight line, causing large amounts of destruction when used. * '''Karyū No Tekken: '''Heatblast engulfs his hand in flames and punches the target. For unknown reasons, the explosions intensify when Heatblast says the attack name. * '''Karyū No Kagizume: '''Heatblast ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. And causing an explosion like it's punching counterpart. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes * '''Karyū no Yokugeki: '''Heatblast engulfs his hands in flames, then swings them onto his target. The fire trails making the attack look like fire wings. When contact is made, a widespread explosion occurs. '''Firebending: '''Utilizing what he memorized from Avatar the last airbender, Heatblast can utilize Northern Shaolin style of kung fu to mimic firebending, but focuses on how its drawn by the sun and to defend and not hurt unless provoked and in a bind. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's body and flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control cold and ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, so it's still technically a "weakness". Heatblast's pyrokinesis is useless against his natural predator, ''Crabdozer. Due to his feet being made of fire, he can leave scorch marks on certain floors. Gallary Zuko firebending.png|Using his flames, Heatblast can mimic Firebending Trivia * Ben/Lucca would have transformed in Heatblast first, but he didn't want to cause a forest fire * Heatblast and Natsu Dragneel's abilities are extremely identical * Heatblast is Gwen's least 3'rd favourite alien Category:Omnitrix Aliens